Undead Ghostbusters
by CloudStorm362
Summary: Halloween night; a night every Undead Skylander looks forward to, and every year they're always 'ghost-busting'… Well, all of them except Ghost Roaster… He's their main target this year! I don't own the Skylanders… I wish I did… Skylander one-shot.


Day had just come to an end. The moonlight spilled over Skylands, settling each and every Skylander into a sleepy sort of mood. The last place it were to touch were the gates of Creepy Citadel; home of the Undead. Already those gates had creaked open; T-Bone the skeleton leaning against the wall outside as lone wisps of air drifted in through the gates. Some have said the living never return from Creepy Citadel as the Undead always get to them first before fear does, but… these Undead creatures are peculiar. There are few skeletal Undead, one ghost, a vampire, a dragon, a sorceress, an elf, and two who can't seem to stay in one piece; they're always swapping! But, enough of that… Tonight is the night to spend preparing for Halloween, and the Undead are always prepared…

"Bring the tombstones over here, guys. The Citadel's going to look super spooky this year!"

"Do you even know how heavy they are-… Ow!"

"W-Whoops, sorry Rider…"

The Undead elf grumbled softly under his breath and indicated to the blading-vampire to lift the tombstone once more; Roller Brawl nervously doing as she was told. Cynder watched them move everything into place from her perch; because she was the only four-legged Undead, they all decided she'd be in charge of decoration, planning and… basically ordering them around. Picking up the clipboard at her feet in her teeth, the purple dragoness swooped down from her perch and landed beside Night Shift and Rattle Shake; the two Undead Swap-Force members finishing up on putting carved pumpkins into place. Cynder giggled at some of the faces carved.

"Ooh, spooky," she breathed.

"You can tell who carved what," Rattle Shake admitted, curling his tail into a spring and bounding upwards to place a pumpkin on the pillar beside him. "Truly exquissssite I'll ssay."

"They look great!" Cynder admitted, nudging a pumpkin to sit straight with her nose. "And they stand out perfectly!"

The two laughed in agreement, sending the dragoness to check on the others. Cynder nodded and wandered towards Chop Chop and Grim Creeper; the two armed with some sort of sucking-device…

"What in the name of Undead…?"

"Hello there Cynder," Grim Creeper piped up sceptically. "What do you think of our 'ghost vacuums'?"

"Ghost vacuums?" Cynder repeated in confusion.

"Precisely," Chop Chop insisted, gripping the funnel of his device. "We're going ghost busting!"

At that moment, Ghost Roaster tore past them; Roller Brawl grinning as she sped after him, the same 'ghost vacuum' strapped to her back.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ghost Roaster shrieked, picking up his pace and crashing into Fright and Rider. The ghoul squabbled to climb off the elf and bolted off again. "HELP!"

"After him!" Grim Creeper chanted, chuckling loudly as he and Chop Chop took off after Roller Brawl. Cynder watched them go; Rider gripping onto Fright's reins as he wandered over to her.

"More ghost busting?"

"More ghost busting…" Cynder sighed, looking up at them. "I just don't understand some of us Undead…"

"Neither, but… at least this Halloween's going to be as entertaining as the last…" Rider admitted, side-stepping off the path to let Ghost Roaster zoom past him; nearly toppling backwards over Cynder when the others ran past. "Ugh…"

"'Ugh' indeed…" Cynder groaned, hanging her head. "As much as I'd like to be ghost-busting, we still have a cemetery to 'Halloween-ify'!"

"I think… that's going to have to wait…"

Ghost Roaster tore past them once more; a frantic look in his eyes as he tried to out-run his friends. With an annoyed sigh, he panickly yelpt and ducked out of the Undead gates; Chop Chop, Roller Brawl and Grim Creeper still close on his tail.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME EVERY HALLOWEEN!?"

* * *

**... *shrugs* I was bored and listening to spooky songs, okay? I had to write it! ^^**

**Soz Ghost Roaster, but you are the only Undead ghost/ghoul so... you had it coming!**

**X3 Happy (early) Halloween, readers! Ha, what better way to start off my first Skylanders story... BTWs go check out Skylanders; Swap Force... :3**


End file.
